Forgetting the Shivers
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Gray's at the end of his rope with Juvia and her crush on him,so he does something crazy... Gets a girlfriend to scare her off. But, that girl is no other that the Titania herself, and Gray has gotten himself into quite the situation, caught between his stern, yet increasingly attractive childhood companion, or the clingy, jealous former Element four member. What will he do?
1. The plan

**Just a little funny story I thought up. Not sure if it'l be Gruvia or Grayza ( is that there ship name?) But just enjoy nonetheless.**

Gray knew this was a stupid plan while he was on his way to Fairy Hills, but his backup plan was pretending to be gay, so he was really hoping Erza could just swallow her pride and help him. He was really not looking forward too his plan B. He could imagine already what the backlash would be from pretending to come out of the closet.

"Liking men is manly too!" Elfman would state.

"Ha! I knew Gray was a faggot!" Natsu would jeer.

"*Hic* Gray's gay? How drunk am I?" Cana would slur.

"But Gemini said you were a little interested in me!" Lucy would demand, severely confused. Nope, Gray was _not _coming out if Erza disagreed, he'd need to find another way to make Juvia back off. Not only that, but Gray was worried in general. Not about his backup plan, but if Erza could help him. It wasn't like anyone else could help him. Natsu would kill him if he asked Lucy, and she was too goodhearted to agree anyway (not that Erza wasn't, but Lucy redefined bubbly blonde). Gajeel would castrate him if he asked Levy, and Jet and Droy would hound him to no end. He was too afraid of Mira to ask Lisanna, and Laki's torture fetish creeped him out. Kinana wasn't his type, and Wendy was too young for it too make sense. Gray sighed as he entered the dorms, and quietly walked up the stairs toward Erza's room. He knew where it was, she used to teach Natsu and him in there. He knocked on the door and waited quietly.

"Who is it?" Erza asked from inside. Gray sighed.

"It's me, Erza" He replied. He waited for a moment, and the redhead opened the door with a smile.

"Good morning Gray" She said. "What can I do or you?"

"Can I talk to you?" He replied, watching her carefully, then checking down both the halls. "In private?" Erza made a confused face, and let him into her room. He dodged tripping over a stray sword and sat down in a chair.

"Sorry about the mess." Erza said. "I was rearranging my armory." Gray waved her off absentmindedly. She sat down on the edge of her bed and there was a silence between them. "What is it you needed to talk about?" Gray sighed.

"Before I begin, promise me you'll consider what I'm about to say. It's nothing as crazy as your probably imagining.." Erza made a face, but nodded quietly. "I know this is going to sound absolutely insane, but..."

"You said it wasn't"

"Not anything like I know you'd imagine, though" More silence, and Gray took a deep breath, preparing himself to be castrated. "I... I need you too pretend too be my girlfriend." The statement hung in the air , creating an awkward silence. Gray could see a pinkish tint to her cheeks.

"Wha...what?" She managed. "Gray, that's absolutely crazy. Why... are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then why would you ask me that?" Gray sat back in his chair and groaned. He might as well tell her.

"It's because of Juvia" He finally said, sighing and resting his head in his palm.

"Juvia?" She asked, confused.

"Juvia" He confirmed. "This thing she's go for me... it's gotten out of hand, too the point where I hate seeing her. I wouldn't have a problem with her if she wasn't so clingy and got mad when I speak to other girls. People say it's cute, but it isn't, it's annoying." Gray turned back to her to gauge her reaction, but she was as straight faced as always.

"Gray..." She began.

"I know it sounds rude, but I've tried everything." He interrupted, meeting her steely gaze. "I've told her I'm not interested, but she just ignores me and says I'm playing hard to get. I'm at wits end, Erza. I really need your help. Please, consider this" Erza was silent, before she sighed.

"Gray, believe me, I want to help you, but this is beyond what I'm willing to do" Gray sighed.

"I knew it was a long shot. Thanks anyway, Erza." He got up to leave, and turned to face her.

"Just so you know, Erza, plan B is being gay" Her face flickered slightly in amusement, but didn't say anything. Gray sighed, and he left the dorms.

* * *

><p>Erza took a minute to process what had just happened. Gray wanted her to pretend to be his girlfriend to scare Juvia off. Erza knew Juvia was really clingy, but for Gray to want something this drastic...<p>

Erza would judge Gray's desperation herself.

She was shocked she was even considering it, but if Gray was so far gone against this that he was trying to get a false girlfriend... it must've been bad. Erza walked down the hallway towards Juvia's room, and knocked, waiting patiently. The door creaked open slightly, and the bluenettes face appeared.

"Erza-san?" She asked, slightly confused. "Can I help you?"

"Can I come in, Juvia? I need to ask you something" Juvia shifted slightly, and Erza was allowed in, and gaped.

"Oh my Mavis..." Erza hissed. "You have some... interesting decor Juvia."

"Juvia has a few things related to Gray-sama here and there" Erza wished Juvia was partially blind, because literally everything in the room had Gray written all over it. The wallpaper was his face, as with the bed sheets,and there was a statue of him in the corner of the room. Her carpet had his face as the centerpiece, and her roof had a shirtless photo of him plastered too it. Erza tried not too feel creeped out.

"It's...nice" Erza managed.

"What is it that Erza-san needed?" Erza tried not to jump at her question.

"Um.. what?"

"Erza-san said she needed something?" Erza paled, laughing awkwardly.

"Uh, don't mention it, it's nothing I'll just be going now." Erza excused herself quite quickly, no trying to sprint out of her room.

_Maybe Gray's not crazy...Mavis what am I saying?!_

* * *

><p>Gray sighed as he watched Juvia enter the guild and immediately lock him as her target. He tried to evade her, but that was impossible, Juvia was like a bloodhound when it came to him.<p>

"Gray-sama! I found you!" She giggled as she grabbed his shoulders. Gray sighed.

"Oh noooooo, you got me" Gray murmured, trying to sound impatient. Obviously Juvia didn't take the hint.

"Juvia would like to know if Gray-sama would like to have dinner with her?" Gray almost moaned outwardly, but silenced it. He didn't want to be rude.

"I'd love to Juvia, but I'm really busy..."

"Juvia can wait then!"

"No, Juvia you don't understand..." Gray didn't know what he could do other than initiate plan B.

"What doesn't Juvia understand?" She asked curiously. Gray sighed. _Might as well..._

"Juvia, the reason I can't go to dinner with you is because I'm..."

"Gray, there you are!" Gray winced at the interruption, and he turned to find Erza approaching him. _Shit, now she's going to tell me how messed up I am. This day is going so well... _"Erza, look, before you say anything..." He was stopped in the strangest way. He realized immediately Erza wasn't in her armor, she was in her normal clothes, that was strange. She was also smiling brightly, which confused him even farther. That, however, wasn't the reason he was stopped.

Erza had walked up to him, leaned up, and planted a kiss on his lips.

He didn't know what to do. What could he do? Erza wasn't making any attempt to actually give him a good kiss, it was as if...

As if she was showing off.

Gray almost jumped into the air happily. She was helping him! Plan B could suck it. Erza broke away from him and Gray realized he could open his eyes. As he did so, he realize how close Erza still was too him.

"You forgot to kiss me goodbye" She whispered, the fake lust in her eyes seeming so real.

Gray had forgotten what it was like to shiver.

**Aye, that was fun too write. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	2. Ecchi stuff

Gray realized he should probably say something to break the silence.

"Yeah, well,"He said, flicking his hair out of his face. "I just get so lost in your eyes sometimes." Erza giggled, and Gray couldn't tell if she was acting or if she was suppressing her urge to laugh at him. He was too excited that she had agreed to help him. He had been about to do the gay thing too, thank Mavis. Gray heard a strangled sound, and he remembered Juvia was standing right there. He turned to face her, and almost laughed. He didn't hate Juvia, just her behavior but this was gold. Her eyes were so wide they looked like golf holes, her mouth was practically on the floor. Erza smiled at her.

"Oh, hello Juvia. I didn't see you there." Juvia didn't respond, just made another confused sound. Gray wanted to praise Erza on an altar.

"I meant to tell you, Juvia." Gray spoke, grinning, wrapping an arm around Erza's waist, surprised she didn't resist in the slightest. "But you didn't give me the chance." Juvia shook the look from her face.

"Of course" She spoke quietly. "Juvia is... sorry she's didn't know. Is this what Erza-san tried to tell Juvia?" Gray didn't know what that meant, but Erza nodded.

"Yeah, sorry Juvia" Erza replied. "I probably should've said something."

"No, it's okay Erza-san. Juvia is happy for you" Gray didn't need Cobra's sound magic too know she was lying. She walked away with her head down, and Gray sighed.

"Thank Mavis for you, Erza" She told her. "I was about to come out" Erza pushed away from him.

"Don't get too comfortable, lover boy. I got a few ground rules for this arrangement." She said matter of factly.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray gulped.

"Nothing" He replied quickly, and she narrowed her eyes.

"One," She began. "Unless I have too, I will not act like your girlfriend, got it?"

"Yep"

"Two, I will not conceal the truth should the situation get to drastic" That one confused Gray.

"What does that even mean?" He asked.

"I don't know, but you'll know if I do" Gray didn't speak up against it again, waiting intently.

"And finally, don't think I'm doing this because I secretly like you or anything. I'm doing it because I feel sorry for you" Gray nodded understandingly. "Clear?

"Crystal" Gray replied. Erza nodded.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and wash my mouth out."

"Oh, come on" Gray moaned as Erza walked away. "I can't be that bad of a kisser" She didn't reply.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Erza and Gray had started faking going out, and Gray had never been happier. Of course, the whole guild was surprised to hear it, which didn't surprise Gray in the slightest. Despite their history, Gray and Erza seemed an unlikely couple no matter what way you looked at it. Erza hadn't been too pleased too learn they had too lie to everyone else as well, but Gray pointed out someone would feel to bad for Juvia should they find out, and Erza begrudgingly agreed. Gray was currently at the bar having a drink when he heard someone sit down next to him. He cocked his head slightly to find Laxus sitting there. He didn't say anything, which didn't bother Gray. He ordered a beer and the two sat in silence.<p>

"So," Laxus began. "I heard you're banging Erza?" Gray choked on his drink and spat it everywhere, coughing.

"What?" Gray managed to choke out as he turned to Laxus, who had a smug look on his face.

"I asked if the rumors about you banging Erza were true. Are they?"

"I mean, I'm not banging her..."

"Why not?" Gray paused at Laxus' question, and stared at him.

"Huh?" Was all Gray could say, and Laxus let out a chuckle, clapping Gray on the back and pulling him closer.

"Between you and me," Laxus said. "I'd hit that. Totally, Erza's a babe." Gray smiled weakly.

"Yeah, she sure is" Gray muttered, grabbing his drink, and Laxus shook his head.

"No, I mean, like, I would totally tap that, she's a hottie." Gray wondered how hammered Laxus was.

"I know" Gray replied, trying to give off the vibe that he wanted to be alone.

"No, I mean like's she so hot that I'd probably tap it immediatedly if she wouldn't kick my ass for trying."

"How drunk are you Laxus?" Laxus laughed.

"I had one or two beers" He replied.

"How many zeros should I put after that one or two?" Gray replied, and Laxus laughed again. Gray wondered what the hell Laxus was trying to talk to him about.

"But what I really wanted to talk about," Laxus said, suddenly growing serious. "Was her kinks" Gray felt his face pale.

"What?" He asked, turning back to Laxus, who stared back.

"I've heard Erza is really into... you know... Ecchi books" Gray felt flustered. The thought of Erza liking such a thing made him feel funny. "I don't mean the softcore shit, like cosplay, either. I'm talking really dirty shit here, man. I'm talking like student teacher, Prostitution, stuff. I heard bondage too..." Gray trailed off. Erza sounded as creepy as Laki, but more secretive about it.

"Where'd you hear that?" Gray asked quietly, leaning closer to Laxus, the smell of alcohol apparent in his breath.

"Levy was talking about it with Lucy a few days ago. Apparently Levy gets them bundled with her other stuff and she gives them to Erza, which is pretty funny, seeing as I didn't peg Levy for that kinda shit, either." Neither had Gray.

"Good... good to know, man. Thanks."

"Just saying, man. If she's pulls out a cat costume and duct tape, fucking run"

"I will, Laxus, thanks for the tip" Laxus clapped him on the back again.

"Anytime bud, anytime." Gray watched Laxus stumble away, and sighed. Laxus wouldn't remember a damn thing tomorrow, but his words had been imprinted into Gray's brain. Ecchi, really dark stuff, sexual kinks, all of them wouldn't leave Gray's mind.

_Damn it Laxus, you just ruined my mood completely._

**I know it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but it's not going to be a very long story, anyway. Leave a review!**


	3. Ship name

**Thanks for the amazing response too the story, you guys! I honestly wasn't expecting it. Enjoy!**

Erza groaned and pulled the blanket back over her head. She'd attempted to drown out her displeasure with liquor the night before, but it hadn't worked. It just gave her a massive headache. All she remembered was Elfman shouting about manliness to anyone who would listen and Natsu causing a fire behind the counter again. Typical night, honestly. Erza groaned again as someone knocked on her door.

"Erza?" Levy voice asked. "Are you still sleeping?"

"No," Erza moaned. "I'm hungover" Levy laughed.

"Can I come in? I promise I won't laugh" Erza told her she could and she heard the door open as she sat up, facing Levy, who frowned. "You look terrible."

"I know" Erza said flatly, rubbing her temples. "What is it you need?" Levy grinned suggestively.

"Well... it's nothing I need, but..."

"What is it?" Levy pulled out a small bag from behind her back.

"The bookstore got my recent shipment in..." Erza's eyes widened, a grin forming on her lips. "...And I just figured I\d pop by and give her your book" Erza practically jumped up happily. Well, she tried, but it made her head spin.

"The third book in the Bonded Princess series?" Erza asked excitedly. Levy nodded.

"Yep, it's right here. I read a little bit and it gets really good when..." Erza clamped her hand over Levy's mouth.

"Don't spoil it!" Erza hissed. Levy nodded and Erza released her and she was handed the book. "Thanks for this Levy" She said, hugging the smaller girl. "I was really looking forward to this"

"No problem," Levy replied as Erza released her. "Just remember to give it to me afterwards, okay?" Erza nodded, she could remember that. Erza felt woozy and and her head span wildly. "Hey, are you sure your okay, Erza? You look like your really hungover" Erza grabbed Levy's wrist.

"I need you to do something for me" She hissed, watching the solid script mage stare at her.

"What is it?" Levy asked, confused.

"I need you too hold my hair for me while I throw up" Levy chuckled.

"Yeah, what are besties for?"

* * *

><p>Erza stumbled into the guild and made her way for Natsu and Lucy, who were currently sitting off to the side. Thankfully, they weren't in the presence of a certain Ice make wizard, who got on Erza's nerves more currently than Ichiya, and <em>That <em> was saying something. The two looked up as she approached.

"Morning," Erza murmured as she sat down next to Natsu.

"Are you okay, Erza?" Natsu asked. "You seem pale, like, more than usual."

"Yes, thank you for asking, Natsu" She replied, grinning weakly at the dragon slayer. "I'm just out of sorts, I suppose" She wasn't going to tell the two she was hungover, that wouldn't go well, seeing as Lucy and Natsu had a much cleaner image of her.

"You look tired, Erza" Lucy said, worry seeping into her tone. "Did you not sleep well or something?"

"No," Erza replied, grateful for an excuse. "I couldn't get to sleep" Happy flew into the middle of the table and laughed at Erza.

"Were you up with Gray all night?" He asked suggestively. Erza replied by grabbing the exceed by the neck and throwing him behind her, hearing a satisfying crack as he hit the wall. Natsu chuckled as Happy wailed for help.

"You deserved it, Happy" Natsu called. "Erza doesn't need to discuss her night with us. It must've been fun, seeing as Erza usually doesn't stay up all night." Erza was not in the mood for this, so she did the only sensible thing.

She started strangling Natsu.

In the midst of killing Natsu and Lucy trying desperately to defuse the situation, Erza heard someone walk up to them.

"Seriously, babe?" a voice asked. "I mean, if you want to bond while we kill Natsu, I'm all for it. But I think this is a bit much." Erza temporarily released her steely grip on Natsu's throat, allowing him to slither away. She turned towards the questioning voice, and got even more pissed of when she realized who it was. She still, however, because she was a much better friend than he deserved, did her best to act flustered and smiled.

"Oh, Gray!" She acted surprised to see him. "I uh... didn't see you there" Gray chuckled.

"Oh course you didn't or I would've gotten a kiss by now" He replied,and Erza's tried her best to turn her growl into a girly giggle halfway up her throat. Gray sat next to her and draped an arm around her as Natsu crawled back up onto Lucy's side.

"Thanks, Gray" Natsu said, coughing as Lucy rubbed his back. "I thought she was going to kill me" Erza disagreed. She wasn't going to kill Natsu, she was just going to choke him until he went unconscious and made Lucy use mouth to mouth to resuscitate him, which would get everyone off her back about her and Gray as they'd be too focused on Lucy and Natsu. Mira oftentimes referred to them as Nalu.

Erza wanted to puke again at the thought of it. If Mira ever gave her and Gray a ship name, she's make sure the she demon never got a chance to make another, partly because Erza would use her vocal chords to hang her.

Erza realized how violent she was when she drank, and she didn't particularly like it. She had more pressing matter, anyhow. Mainly, trying not to do said act against Gray instead of Mira. He'd turned into such an ass as of late. Erza knew it was only for show with the guild, but it made her angry how he expected to just go along with everything he said or did willingly, just because she was supposed to be acting like his girlfriend. Erza was relatively proud of her performance so far as well. As far as she knew, no one suspected a thing. Especially not Juvia, of all people. It was often the thought of Juvia's room alone that fought Erza back to Gray's side. It was just so weird.

"Erza" Lucy said. "I asked you something."

"Huh?" Was all Erza managed, which made her blush slightly as Natsu chuckled. "Sorry, Lucy, I didn't hear you" Lucy smiled.

"I asked how you and Gray are" She replied. Erza did her best not to moan, partially due to the question and partially because her head hurt. She cast a side glance at Gray, who was watching her like a hawk. She sighed.

"Great, actually" She replied, using her pain to lock her mouth muscles into a smile. "I can't believe the guy for me was in front of me the whole time." Natsu pretended to throw up, and Erza almost joined him. She hadn't been expecting the words to make her sick. She watched as Lucy reprimanded Natsu for the gesture, and Erza thought on her feet to find something to say. "Speaking of how people are doing, how are you and Natsu, Lucy?" The blonde turned , confused.

"Huh, Me and Natsu?" She asked, too of which Erza grinned suggestively. Even she, who was as blind and oblivious as Natsu himself most of the time, could see the two had a deeper relationship than friends, even if neither realized it. Lucy blushed furiously. "I don't know what you mean, Erza"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, Lucy" Erza replied. Erza found how enjoyable it was to tease Lucy about Natsu, mainly because she reacted so drastically. This was Mira enjoyed this so much. She stood and grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"We're going on a job, Natsu" She spoke curtly. "Come on"

"But that's all we ever do anymore" Natsu complained, leaning back. "I just wanna hang out with Erza and Gray today"

"Tough luck. Besides, I'm sure the happy couple would _love _to spend some time alone" Erza didn't need to act so offended, but she still did. Lucy blew a raspberry at her as she dragged the complaining dragon slayer away. As soon as they were far enough away, Erza pushed Gray off her, causing him to fall over. He groaned, which only intensified Erza's headache.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Babe?" She demanded, and Gray paled. He looked terrified, and for a good reason.

"Sorry, just, you know it's been a week, and I just thought, y'know..." Gray rubbed his head awkwardly and Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "You smell like alcohol," He noted. "Have you been drinking?"

"I tried to drown the memories of the past week at the bottom of a bottle of scotch last night," Erza replied.

"Really, is it that bad?" Erza could only nod, rubbing her temples again. "Sorry, I'll calm down a bit" Erza smiled gratefully as her vision blurred slightly.

"I'm going to get coffee for this"

"Good luck" Erza stumbled over to the counter.

"Hey, Mira, can you get me a coffee, my head is killing me,"

"Not surprised." The white haired bartender said with a grin. "I thought you were going to out pace Cana last night." Erza didn't reply, she just waited for her damn coffee. "Hey, Erza, I've been doing some thinking..."

"About?" Erza watched Mira look up, looking proud of herself.

'Grayza!" She announced happily. Erza was confused.

"Huh?" She asked quietly.

"You and Gray's ship name! isn't it cute?!"

"Fucking shoot me" Erza muttered.

**Hehe, Erza's not enjoying herself at all. Remember to review!**


	4. Confusion

**Loving the response this story is getting! I've decided this'll be Grayza, just because I've written this story with that in mind. Enjoy!**

Erza knew something was wrong when Juvia walked in with Lyon.

"Heads up," She muttered to Gray, who was beside her. "Juvia's with Lyon." Gray turned in surprise. Erza tried her hardest to hear what they were whispering about, but it didn't take Juvia long to speak up.

"oh, thank you for the date, Lyon-sama! Juvia had a wonderful time!" She drawled. Erza saw it immediately. Juvia was drawing attention to herself.

"She's trying to make me jealous," Gray muttered next to her. "And it's working." Erza turned to him in shock.

"It's working?" She asked incredulously. Gray nodded.

"I hate seeing her and Lyon together, mainly because they're both trying to piss me off, especially now" Erza sighed.

"And you told me you didn't like her..." She trailed off, which made Gray grab her hand and squeeze it irritably. Erza wanted to laugh at the situation Gray had gotten her into. She didn't have to deal with this, but Gray had convinced her. Now, where she was. She saw Lyon smile at her.

"Anytime, Juvia. It was fun, and so were you" He said smoothly, and Juvia giggled, but it was way too over the top.

"That was weak, Lyon" Gray muttered. Erza had to agree. Than, as if Juvia had noticed Gray wasn't relatively upset, they started kissing, which made Erza sick. Juvia clearly wasn't enjoying it, but she was doing the same thing Erza had been for the past week and a half. Pretending, that is. Seeing Juvia trying so hard made Erza feel like she was being challenged, and she didn't like that. _Think you can upstage me in my own little game, even if you don't know it, Juvia? We'll see about that._

"Come here, Gray" She demanded, shifting so she was more comfortable.

"Why?" He asked. She turned to glare at him.

"Are we going to let them upstage us? Come here!" Gray flinched and nodded, and positioned himself. Erza moved closer, and planted herself on him. However, Erza decided to step it up. She straddled Gray , and he looked up at her, shock written on his face.

"Erza, what are you...?" He began, but she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Just follow my lead" She hissed, and kissed him. Erza had gotten quite accustomed to kissing Gray, she almost dared to say she liked it. His lips were rather soft, albeit cold. After Gray insisted the plan couldn't work if they just sat their lips connected, it would seem weird, so Erza as well as Gray, actually had to try. Not that that bothered Erza, she was enjoying herself. She could practically feel the eyes on them, but she didn't care. She was relishing in the fact that Juvia was probably steaming with jealousy right now.

_This isn't enough, let's step it up. S_he'd been in the moment, and she'd not been thinking clearly.

She licked Gray's bottom lip, asking for access. Looking back Erza realized it probably was a bit much, but she'd been too wrapped up in the kiss. It surprised her even more, however, when Gray opened up. She felt there tongues connect, and red hot passion exploded through Erza's brain. She lost all concept of time as she swapped spit with Gray. She forgot where she was, what she'd been doing prior to starting. She vaguely remembered moving her tongue around, but that was about it. She remembered when she and Gray separated, because the deep breath she took snapped her out of her stupor. She looked around, completely red faced. Thankfully, barely anyone was watching, but Erza saw Juvia standing there, mouth agape, staring with a mixture of envy and rage. She grinned.

"Good job, bud" She said quickly, patting Gray on the leg as she dismounted him. She was trying to clear her head of the feeling she wasn't done yet, but she was. She'd done what she'd wanted to do. Mostly, anyway. "Look at that Gray," She said with a grin. "Look at how red her face is" Gray didn't respond. "Gray, are you okay?" She turned back to Gray.

"uhhh..." Her fake boyfriend managed. Erza blushed at the lost look on his face. She hadn't meant to make out with him, but it had clearly affected him just as bad as her, if not worse.

"Sorry about that Gray," She said, feeling the need to apologize. "I didn't mean too, you know... do all that" Gray shook his head rapidly.

"It's fine," He replied. "I'm good, totally"

"You sure?"

"Yep, fine" Erza watched him for a moment before she got up to leave. She needed to distance herself from Gray at the moment, she couldn't have this happen.

_I'm supposed to be faking, I can't actually risk falling for him._

* * *

><p>Erza paced back and forth in her room, trying to stop thinking about Gray. She was going to die of embarrassment if her own competitive attitude got her to crush on <em>Gray<em> of all people. Besides, she didn't have any actual need for a boyfriend, too much effort. That may have seemed redundant because of her current situation, but Gray wasn't actually her boyfriend. They had very little contact like that away from everyone.

_Unfortunately._

Erza slapped herself on the forehead. No! That wasn't a unfortunately moment! That was a good thing. God, what was she getting into? This was ridiculous. She have to tell Gray this wasn't a good thing. They'd have to break up ,all things considered. She couldn't let this happened. Erza's lips tingled from earlier. She groaned and threw herself onto her bed in frustration. She didn't like Gray, she didn't. She was playing a part for him, so that Juvia would leave him alone.

And yet, she found herself, once again, replaying the kiss in her mind, trying to figure out why it made her feel so confused. She got up, needing to take a walk to clear her head.

* * *

><p>Gray had hoped the liquor would help him forget what had happened with Erza, but it hadn't . All thinking about her would do was make him light headed and fuzzy, although that probably was the liquor. He stumbled through the street, muttering to himself angrily. Why the hell had he come up with this stupid plan in the first place? All he had succeeded in was getting himself all sorts of confused. He lifted the bottle and rained it, he was so mad at himself. He heard someone say his name, asking him a question. He muttered out a response. They asked him if he was drunk.<p>

"Just a little bit," He replied, hiccuping. He grabbed the other bottle from where'd he stuck it in the pocket of his coat, and took a swig. He felt hands on his back, guiding him forward. "Where are we going?" he asked, slurring slightly. They told him they were going home, and Gray asked how they knew where he lived. He either didn't get a response or was too drunk to hear it. He stumbled, and his eyes closed as he hit the ground

_Grounds good enough. _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Gray covered his eyes from the sunlight and groaned. Why the hell had he figured that booze was the right way to forget what happened? He half mished Mest had been a real member, so that he could alter Gray's memory of the events. All he remembered was making out with Erza and drinking a lot. Cana was telling him to slow down. <em>Cana <em>told him to slow down. Gray sighed and rolled over, clamping his eyes angrily. He felt the sunlight fade, so he felt like opening his eyes, but the booze kept them shut. He felt a gentle, steady breeze hitting his face. _Is there a draft somewhere? _Gray thought. He usually didn't feel a breeze in his house. This bed was an awful lot cooler than his too. Was he even home, or was he at an inn or something.

"Open you slanty bastards," Gray growled. "Come on" He finally managed to tear his eyes opened, and sucked in a breath of surprise. Why? Why did this happen to him?

Erza was laying down next to him, her bare shoulders just barely visible under the sheets.

**Bam! I know I may be rushing it, but this only going to be, max 15 chapters. Might as well get what I want done. Leave a review!**


	5. Morning After

Gray didn't know what to do, was there a proper protocol for waking up next to your best friend after a night of drinking? He was worried, but he was more terrified of Erza, mainly what she would do. They may have been faking going out, but she was still temperamental. Gray couldn't think of what to do. He didn't want to move an inch in case she woke up. Gray pondered how the hell he'd ended up here. Was Erza the one who'd walked with him until he passed out? Had she carried him to her room and put him in bed? Or had... something else happened? Gray prayed it was the former. If something sexual happened between him and Erza while he was drunk, he wasn't going to be able to forgive himself. He heard her shift slightly., and Gray almost had a heart attack. He took the close proximity to examine Erza's face. He wouldn't lie to himself, she was pretty cute when she slept. Her mouth was curved in a slight smile, and her face had never looked so peaceful. He felt the urge to touch it, and immediatedly slapped himself mentally. Touching her face would be a stupid idea, especially since she was sleeping.

"...Gray..." Gray felt his face flush the color of the others hair at the sound of his name. She was dreaming about him. She smiled slightly. "...no, I don't... *giggle*...stop I'm trying to sleep...no I don't... stop..." Gray wondered what she was dreaming about. Maybe something dirty. Gray wouldn't put it past her, after Laxus had told him about those ecchi books. Gray felt the urge to stand up and look for one, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. From what Laxus had told him, even in his drunken stupor, was enough to creep Gray out just thinking about it. What would compel her to read that shit? Erza giggled again.

"...Gray stop that tickles... No, stop it... I don't want to..." Her eyes snapped open, and Gray froze. Now he was screwed. He didn't know what to do, what could he do? Erza stared at him for a moment. He stared back. The awkward silence clung to the air. Erza's face was slightly pink. Gray couldn't blame her.

"Morning" Gray said with an awkward smile. Erza shifted slightly, and continued to stare at him. "You know, you're pretty cute when your sleeping." Erza blushed. "I mean, your face isn't a constant scowl." She didn't reply, and Gray hoped she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Please, for the love of Zeref" Erza hissed, her face growing dark. "Tell me absolutely nothing happened." Gray shifted so he could lay his head on is arm.

"I'll be honest, I was hoping you'd know, I was too scared too check" Erza shook her head.

"I had too much to drink before I went to sleep." She replied. They stared at each other again, before Erza's scarlet hair disappeared under the blanket, along with her head. Gray waited. She reappeared, sighing. "We're dressed. at least, you are. I'm in my underwear.

"You sleep in that?"

"Yeah" More silence. Gray wished that he could find something to say that would prevent this from being any stranger than it had to be. Erza sat up, and Gray admired her back for longer than he was comfortable with. "I'm going to... take a shower"

"That an invitation?" Gray asked without thinking, immediatedly clamping his free hand over his mouth. Erza smiled coyly.

"Maybe" She whispered, causing Gray to shiver. He snorted.

"Go take your damn shower already" He growled. She pouted.

"Your no fun" She muttered, standing to leave. Gray took the fleeting moment before she disappeared to ogle her, and then she left. Gray pondered if she'd been serious with her response. Gray had bathed with her before, but they'd been kids back then. He and Natsu didn't really understand that it would be weird until much later on. gray sighed and kicked the blanket back, sitting on the edge of the bed. He sighed and looked up, coming face to face with his liquor bottle, unfinished and open, on the bedside counter. Gray's head throbbed just looking at it. He turned to his left. He'd been in Erza's room before, but he never got the look of the place down. He spied a bookshelf in the corner of the room. He shrugged.

_Might as well find something to do. _He thought. He walked over to it, and picked a random book. _The Bonded Princess, book one:The sensual meeting. _Gray didn't waste time with the back of the book, he just opened it and stood there, beginning the first chapter.

_My life had never been interesting until I met Gabriel at the royal ball. Than everything changed, for the better. He opened me up to a side of love I'd never seen before, and it was amazing..._

Gray read slowly, trying to fight off the massive hangover that clouded his vision. The book wasn't necessarily bad, but he couldn't focus on it. Plus, he didn't get why this Katherine women was so obsessed with Gabriel. Was this how women thought about men? _He winked at me and was nice to me, I had a sexy dream about him! _What the hell was this?

"...Gray,what are you doing?" Gray looked up to find Erza staring at him, pink faced. She was wearing her underwear still,but her hair was wet.

"Reading this book" He replied, turning the page. "Hey, have you read this? Help me understand something"

"Put that down"

"I need to know why Katherine is so obsessed with this guy. I mean, all he did was..."

"Gray, put the book down" Gray turned to look at her, confused.

"Why, I need to know this" Erza sighed, obviously trying to control her anger.

"Gray, that book is... you wouldn't like it" She said, watching him, an almost scared look on her face. Gray tilted his head.

"What do you mean? I mean it isn't bad, it's just a little sexu..." Gray trailed off, suddenly remembering something. _"I've heard Erza is really into... you know... Ecchi books" _Laxus' voice echoed in Gray's head. _"I don't mean the softcore shit, like cosplay, either. I'm talking really dirty shit here, man. I'm talking like student teacher, Prostitution, stuff. I heard bondage too..." _Gray slowly looked down at the book in his hand. He almost threw up. "Seriously Erza?" He demanded. Erza blushed her hair color again.

"Give me that book" Erza demanded. Gray grinned.

"I think the others would like to read this" He quipped, grinning mischievously. Erza's face darkened considerably.

"Don't you fucking dare" She hissed.

"Stop me" Gray laughed. Erza launched herself at him, but Gray dodged her. She chased him all around the room, and Gray could feel his laughter causing him to lose gained ground fast. Erza tackled him from behind, and they hit the table next to them, sailing into the bed. Next thing he knew, Erza had him pinned down. Their faces were a few inches from each other, and Gray felt awkward. Or maybe that was the liquor he'd spilled on the bed when they'd hit the table slowly running down the bed. He felt the liquid run down his hands and back, and surely Erza felt it to. She grabbed the book from his hands and sat up, panting. Gray realized with a red face it was the second time in 24 hours Erza had straddled him.

"Was that so hard?" Erza demanded. Gray could tell she was slightly off guard, so he flipped her over onto the bed, soaking her in booze. She flinched. "God, your and asshole, Gray!" She shouted angrily. Gray chuckled as he got up, allowing her to do so as well. Now they were both soaked. She sighed.

"At least I wasn't dressed" She muttered. Gray had to admit, he enjoyed that too. "Are your clothes soaked, Gray?"

"Yeah" He replied. He, obviously, stripped. He had long ago mastered how to do it fast, and Erza sighed again.

"You can't just strip wherever you want." She growled.

"I usually do" Gray replied. She clenched er fists.

"Maybe you should wait in the hall." She said sweetly. "Before I do something I regret" Gray knew that was a threat. He left as fast as he could, and leaned against the door frame impatiently. He could just leave, but he felt like staying. He was about to call out to Erza when he heard a door open down the hall.

"G-Gray-sama?" The voice asked. Gray looked up to find Juvia standing there, at her door.

"Morning Juvia" He replied. "Sleep well?" Juvia's mouth was hanging open in shock. "What's wrong? Is there something in my teeth?"

"Why is... why is Gray-sama in only his underwear out side Erza-sans room?" Gray sweat dropped when he realized how bad this looked. He was mostly naked. It was like nine in the morning. Erza was mostly naked too. He panicked.

"No, Juvia! It isn't like that! Erza and I didn't..." He was cut off by the angry redhead.

"Mavis above, Gray! You stained the fucking mattress!" He paled. Why, Erza, why did she yell that? He slowly turned to look at her.

"Erza..." He began.

"I mean, you could've just given it too me! But no! You made me try! God, your such an ass..."

"Erza..."

"On top of that, it's everywhere! How did you manage that?"

"Erza..." Titania stomped out in front of him ,clutching the bed sheet. Gray admitted, it was pretty bad.

"Look what you did? Why did you have to play with me? If you'd just given it to me at the start we could've avoided this mess, but now I have to clean up after you!" Gray grabbed Erza by the shoulders and spun her around to face Juvia. The raging redhead quieted down instantaneously.

"Oh, h-hey, Juvia!" She managed to get out, and Gray sighed. "I, didn't know you were..."

"What was Erza-san talking about?" Erza paused and turned to Gray, wide eyed. He nodded, confirming her fear she'd heard everything. Erza laughed awkwardly.

"Well, uh... Gray just made a mess is all!" Gray face palmed. That hadn't helped at all. "Honestly, it's not what you..." Juvia smiled weakly.

"It's okay... Juvia is happy for Erza-san. She is happy that she found someone she loves. Juvia is also happy for Gray-sam... Gray-san as well" Gray was impressed. She'd paused mid honorific to correct herself. "Juvia hopes they are happy together, for a very long time." Erza seemed stunned as well.

"T-thanks Juvia" She whispered. Juvia nodded, and disappeared back into her room. Silence filled the air. Gray sighed, turning to look out the window.

"Now what?" He asked. Erza sighed as well.

"We will never speak of this, got it? Ever, not a word. Juvia thinks we..."

"I know, I know" More silence. "I'm... gonna go know" He finished, looking at her. She smiled weakly back.

"I thinks that's best" She replied. Gray took that as his cue to leave. He did so as fast as he could, eager to forget all the ecchi and embarrassment he'd just gone through.

_Is this plan even worth this shit?_

**I've been waiting to post this, it's my favorite part! Leave a review!**


	6. Gildarts and Mira

Gray was actually very happy when Erza suggested they 'take a break'. He needed a break from her, partially because he felt if he didn't get away, he'd continue feeling weird around her. Maybe she was experiencing the same problem, which would make sense. How many people could make out and wake up to someone without feeling weird? Gray was by himself when Natsu and Lucy approached him.

"Hey, Gray" Lucy said. "Erza told us about taking some time off, is everything okay?" Gray nodded.

"Yeah, but people need a break, you know what I mean?" He asked Natsu nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah especially after a night like your," The dragon slayer joked, enjoying Gray's irritated response. "I mean, you spilled whiskey in her bed?"

"I didn't mean too" Gray mumbled, which made Natsu laugh again. "Shut up,"

"You wanna go Ice Princess?" Natsu demanded.

"No, I'm not in the mood," Gray replied, which shocked both of them.

"You can't be okay," Lucy said. "You just turned down a fight with Natsu."

"I'm fine, just tired and irritated you two ask so many questions!" Lucy looked offended, but Natsu shrugged.

"Lucy, I'm bored, let's go back to your place," Natsu said, which made Lucy blush.

"Why always my place?" She demanded.

"Because your place is better then mine, now come on" Lucy sighed, turning to Gray.

"Want to come?" She asked, but Gray shook his head.

"Nah, you guys go ahead." They both left, leaving Gray to once again wallow in confusion. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he knew he had to find someway to get his mind of Erza. He was given an excuse when Gildarts, of all people, approached him.

"Hey, Gray," The crash mage said. "Can I talk to you?" Gray shrugged, it made no difference to him. Gildarts sat on the bench next to Gray, and there was silence. Gray didn't know what to say. He didn't have a relationship with Gildarts like Natsu or Lisanna did, so he wasn't sure what Gildarts could've wanted to talk about. Gildarts sighed and leaned back.

"So," He began. "You and Erza huh?" Gray rolled his eyes. Not this again. He really didn't need this right now. He just nodded, and Gildarts continued. "Well, I praise your attempt to tame the beast, I've heard even Loke got turned down." Gray smiled at the memory of the Celestial spirit in hiding hitting on Erza. It made him chuckle.

"Thanks, I guess," Gray said, Gildarts stretched. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," Gildarts said. "I, along with others, have heard about your wild morning after with her" Gray growled. Damn it Juvia, why could that girl not keep her mouth shut. Gray waited for Gildarts point. "And I assumed you needed to hear this from someone"

"You're not going to give me the talk are you?" Gray asked wearily. Gildarts laughed.

"That wasn't my intention, but I assume it's a talk of sorts." Gildarts sorted through his pocket for a moment. "I went to the store and picked these up. Take them." Gildarts through a small pharmacy bag into Gray's lap, and Gray picked it up and looked into it, picking up the small box inside. He looked at it curiously.

Condoms. Gray dropped them back in the back and turned to Gildarts, who looked rather serious.

"What the actual fuck, Gildarts" Gray said angrily, staring at the crash made, who just chuckled. "Why the hell did you buy me condoms?"

"So you don't end up like me" Gildarts replied. "So that 18 years from now Erza tell you about a daughter you never knew about. Just trying to help out a fellow man" This was not, helping, and Gray was seriously wondering if Gildarts knew what help was, because this was not it.

"I don't need you to buy me condoms," Gray retorted. "If I need condoms, I can do it my damn self." Gildarts shifted.

"If you and Erza are gonna be going around like rabbits, at least make sure you don't do what I did." Gray shuddered at the thought of him and Erza and rabbits, or rather, them doing it like rabbits. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't end up like me"

"I can guarantee if I get Erza pregnant, she'd make sure to tell me" Gray stated bluntly.

"You sure?" Gildarts asked.

"She would because she'd hold in over my head for the rest of my life." Gray laughed.

"A true women. I'm just saying, I think you'd rather be safe then sorry." He chuckled.

"Agreed" Gray said. Gildarts slapped Gray on the back a few times, winked at him, and walked away. Gray proceeded to throw the bag and the condoms out the window. He wouldn't need those, he knew that much. He wondered why Juvia couldn't keep her mouth shut. Then again, maybe Juvia hadn't actually said a word. After all, Erza was yelling pretty loud when she was scolding him about the mattress. Juvia wouldn't have needed to say anything, Gray wouldn't be surprised if she woke up the whole damn dorm with that screeching. Gray sighed. He was seriously wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Only he could come up with such a convoluted plan that could've backfired so poorly.

* * *

><p>Erza swirled the straw of her strawberry milkshake halfheartedly. She wanted to drink it, but couldn't. She was too bust ignoring the suggestive glances everyone was giving her. After she'd scolded Gray that fateful morning, everyone was treating her like some sort of slut. One, she hadn't slept with Gray, at least not how everyone was thinking. Neither did she ever plan too.<p>

"What wrong, Erza?" Mirajane asked. "You seem down."

"Nothing," Erza replied. Mira giggled.

"Mood swing?" She suggested with a wink. Erza groaned.

"No, that isn't it" Erza replied. "I didn't even sleep with him, I told you."

"Why would Juvia lie?" Mira asked, and Erza groaned again. There was no point in arguing with Mira about this, she wouldn't give up. "Well, in any case, I have something for you" A box slid across the counter, and Erza looked up.

Birth control. Erza almost threw the box at Mira's smiling face in a fit of rage. She did her best not look murderous.

"I don't need this shit, Mira," She growled out, looking at the she-demon. "Gray and I are fine"

"I'm just trying to help" Mira said. "Just trying avoid any unwanted requipping ice mages running around" Erza flushed at the thought.

"I think I can handle myself, Mira." Erza said bluntly, not wanting the pills in the slightest. Mira shrugged.

"Alright, be that way" Mira said. "But don't blame me nine months from now."

"Nine months from now I'll be sitting here rubbing my flat stomach in your face" Erza retorted. Mira snickered.

"I'm sure you will be, in between feeding your baby girl" Erza growled. Mira was difficult when it came to something involving her matchmaking or the like which this qualified as. But Erza was certain she wouldn't need these pills. Why, you ask?

Because she knew she was never going to have sex with Gray.

Ever.

**I loved how all the reviews from yesterday were all laughing from the chapter :D That was the intention. Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review!**


	7. The Truth

Gray wasn't really sure what he was going to do anymore. Even after the break, he found himself feeling strange around Erza. Then again, maybe he didn't need to worry anymore. Juvia hadn't bothered him since it started, and maybe she was over him, but he doubted it. Every time he thought about it, he knew as soon as he 'broke up' with Erza Juvia would be all over him. That did not sit well with him.

"Gray." Gray looked to find Natsu standing in front of him, watching him with a grin.

"What?" Gray asked. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm busy not being around you" Natsu didn't even flinch.

"Wanna come and get ice cream? Lucy wouldn't come"

"Why not?"

"I dunno" Gray watched Natsu curiously. This was very unlike Natsu, asking him to ice cream like this. Not kicking his ass or bugging him insensitively. Gray sighed and stood up, following Natsu out of the guild hall. Natsu didn't say anything on the way there, leaving Gray to his curiosity. Gray couldn't find a reason Natsu had done this. Was it someone's birthday and Gray had forgotten? Was this a peace treaty? Was Gray about to let his guard down and get his ass kicked for no reason whatsoever? Gray had no clue. Natsu handed him a cone, and Gray took it absentmindedly. He followed Natsu through town, not listening whatsoever to what Natsu was saying.

"Gray, did you hear me?" Gray was snapped out of his thoughts when Natsu asked him that. Gray turned to him, confused.

"What?" He asked. Natsu sighed.

"I asked you if you were going to finish that" Natsu pointed at the ice cream cone in Gray's hand. Gray shook his head and handed it to Natsu, and the two sat down on a bench as Natsu enjoyed himself.

"Why did you ask me to ice cream, Natsu?" Gray finally asked, turning to the dragon slayer, who looked up from the ice cream. "I mean, we aren't exactly the people that just go get buddy buddy ice cream time" Natsu shrugged.

"We can act civilized sometimes, right?" Natsu grinned cheekily, and Gray chuckled.

"We're talking about you here, Natsu." Gray replied. "Civilized is not something you are often." Natsu looked down, playing with the ice cream.

"Well," He said slowly, "There is something I wanted to talk to you about"

"Which is?" Natsu was silent for a moment, investigating the empty cone in his hand asif it had the answers to the universe. Sighing, he turned back to Gray.

"I wanted to talk to you about Erza. You and Erza, actually." Gray couldn't believe this. First Laxus and Gildarts, now Natsu? _Natsu? _Gray was halfway between shock and impressed. Natsu was not known for this kind of thing.

"What about?" Gray asked. Natsu sighed.

"Before I begin, you know your... like my best friend,, right?" Gray stared at Natsu.

"I was expecting more like Lucy, Happy, Erza, Romeo, Cana, Lisanna... the list before me taking that title could go on forever" Natsu chuckled slightly and Gray's response.

"Seems strange, I know, but you, me, Erza... I consider you guys my closest family." Gray didn't reply, waiting for the point Natsu was trying to make. "And, I mean... now that you and Erza are dating, I feel stressed out."

"Why?'' Was the only word that came to Gray. Why would that stress Natsu out?

"Because I feel like if you guys ever have a rough breakup I'll be forced to choose." Natsu said. "Between you and Erza, I mean" Gray didn't have a response to that. "If you guys ever break up, I don't think I can handle that decision." Gray sighed.

"Natsu..." He couldn't let this happen, he had to tell Natsu the truth.

"I-I mean I'm happy for you guys and everything, it's just I don't want it to come to that"

"Natsu..."

"And whoever I did chose in that situation wouldn't make me feel any better, it would just hurt because I hurt the others feelings"

"Natsu."

"I don't know what I'd do if one of you left the family... I don't think I could handle that..."

"Natsu, for Mavis' sake, listen to me" Gray interrupted. Natsu looked up, looking pissed off.

"Let me say this, or I'll never get it out" He replied, glaring at Gray.

"Natsu, I need to tell you something"

"I need to tell you something! And I can guarantee whatever you need to tell me isn't half as important!"

"Actually, it makes your point completely irrelevant" Natsu looked confused.

"Huh?" Was all he asked. Gray sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"Erza and I... were not actually dating" Gray waited for Natsu to say something. He must've been using all his brain power to process that.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked Gray.

"Erza and I are faking. I don't like her like that." _I'd like to believe_ Gray finished mentally.

"Why?"

"To get Juvia off my back"

"Juvia? What about her?" Gray face palmed.

"Have you not noticed she has a thing for me? Erza's pretending to be my girlfriend so that she'll leave me alone" Natsu was silent, still processing what he'd heard. Gray waited patiently, until Natsu snorted.

"Pppfff, shit man, I knew that" Natsu said awkwardly. "Right, totally, yeah. I knew all along obviously." Natsu sat back up, trying to recover.

"Oh really?" Gray asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, duh. I mean it was obvious when..." Natsu sighed. "Alright, I had no idea." Gray laughed.

"What where you saying, now?" Gray asked in amusement.

"Never you mind" Natsu replied, anger written all over his features. "it doesn't matter anymore" Gray laughed. His confession had just completely tore Natsu out of the mood, and it was priceless.

"Well, I just wanted to know"

"No, you don't get to, it's doesn't matter"

"Fine, fair enough" They were silent, before Natsu got up to leave, and Gray figured he'd follow him. They walked in silence. Gray wondered if Natsu thought he was lying.

_Why would I lie about this?_

* * *

><p>Erza was looking for Gray so she could ask him what to do if she wanted to kill someone over them teasing her, but she caught him in Natsu's presence, meaning she had to pour on the girlfriend act. She plastered a big fake smile on her face and ran up to them.<p>

"Hey Gray!" She said with false enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around him. Gray sighed.

"Calm down, Erza" Gray said. "I told Natsu everything." Erza felt a rock appear in her stomach.

"Oh, okay" She said, unwrapping herself and standing her with her arms crossed. Natsu looked impressed.

"Wow, and here I was doubting you" He told Gray. "Impressive"

"Why'd you tell him?" Erza asked Gray, who smirked.

"Well, Natsu was in the middle of a heart warming friendship speech and I couldn't let him make a fool out of himself." Natsu growled.

"Fuck you, Gray" He said flatly. Erza felt relieved she didn't need to act so lovey dovey all the time. Even if it was just Natsu. The three of them walked into the guild, and made towards Lucy. "She doesn't know" Natsu whispered. "So does that mean you guys are gonna make out again?" Erza felt her face flush at the question. The worse part was that Natsu was right, they were going to have too do so.

"Prepare yourself," Gray whispered too her as Natsu yelled to Lucy. "Natsu's going to make a huge scene if I know him.

Unfortunately, Erza knew that already, she knew Natsu all too well.

**Honestly don't know where I was going with this chapter, but I felt like someone had to know sooner or later, may as well be Natsu, right? Leave a review!**


	8. Liquid Truth

Gray knew the night was going downhill when Erza ordered her fifth glass of wine. Natsu, being the prick that he was. had asked them on a double date with him and Lucy (Which only confused Gray because they weren't dating.), and Natsu was making a point to jab at the truth at every chance he got. He would just smirk at Gray, he would ask how they were, he told them they worked well together. Gray wanted to sucker punch him. Erza was barely talking, although maybe that was because she hadn't stopped drinking wine since they got there. Gray was more than certain it was because of the dragon slayer across from him. Than there was Lucy, who was the only one not in the know, didn't have any clue how big of an asshole Natsu was being. The waiter walked up to them with a bottle of wine.

"Any thing to drink?" He asked politely. Erza grabbed the bottle and poured another glass for herself, nodding appreciatively.

"Maybe you should slow down, babe" Gray told her. "Your drinking a lot" Erza didn't reply, which made Lucy chuckle.

"Erza, you sure are enjoying yourself." The blonde commenting, which made Erza nod. She set the glass down and hiccuped.

"I just love you guys" Erza slurred, turning to Gray. "Especially you, hot stuff..."

"Right," Gray replied, shaking her off him. Natsu chuckled.

"What wrong, Gray?" Natsu jeered. "She's just saying how much she loves you" Gray shot the dragon slayer an angry look , which only made him grin. Gray was seriously regretting telling Natsu the truth. Their food, finally, arrived. The group sat in silence, before Natsu looked up again. "So, when's the wedding?" Gray choked on his steak, and Erza punched him in the back a few times.

"Natsu, you almost made Gray choke!" Lucy reprimanded. Natsu didn't look the least bit guilty. Gray glared at him.

"Whenever we get around to it," Erza replied, which made Gray blush. "I mean, we aren't rushing, are we sweetheart?" Gray really wished he'd taken Erza's wine away. She was wasted.

"I totally call being your best man!" Natsu said excitedly. Gray snorted.

"You can be the ring bearer" Gray told him, which made Natsu upset.

"I can be the maid of honor though, right?" Lucy asked Erza, who nodded, as she finished _another _glass of wine.

"I already have the dresses picked out" Erza slurred, which made Gray wonder when or why she'd done that. Although maybe it was the wine talking, not her. "It'll suit your figure perfectly. And my wedding dress"

"Got that too?" Gray joked, but nearly choked again when Erza nodded again.

"Why would I go look at maid dresses but not a dress for myself?" She asked, as if Gray seriously had an answer to that. He didn't even know why she had to get so drunk for this. He understood that it was embarrassing because Natsu knew, but still, it didn't require six glasses of wine. Lucy chuckled.

"Look at us," She said with a bright smile. "Planning out our future. We're so cute."

"What are you going to do, Lucy?" Gray asked, happy for the topic switch from his wedding to Lucy. Lucy hummed for a moment, deep in thought.

"I guess I'll just keeping working on my novel. I don't know" Natsu seemed hurt.

"Nothing about me?" He asked, seeming shocked. Lucy blushed.

"I don't know" She replied, quietly. Gray saw her discomfort, but elected to stay quiet about it. Erza didn't.

"Mavis above, Lucy" Erza groaned. "If you want Natsu so badly, just say it. We're all friends here." That created a little more than an awkward silence, until Gray chuckled.

"You never were the best at seeing what people really want, babe" Gray told her. She seemed to want to argue with him, but didn't when Gray placed the wine bottle in front of her. They ate in silence, although Gray's attempt to lighten the mood had helped significantly. Once they were done eating, Natsu payed their tab (Gray told him beforehand it was his treat), and they left. They just talked casually as they strolled aimlessly through town, before Lucy complained her feet were killing her from her high heels. Natsu and her took off, Natsu giving Gray one more devilish grin before they took off. Gray sighed as Erza wobbled slightly.

"You're hammered" he said flatly. She only giggled in response. Gray grabbed her back gently and guided her in the direction of Fairy Hills. He'd feel bad if he just left her to find her own way back. She'd helped him when he was hammered beyond words, so the least he could do was return the favor. By the time Gray could see the dorms, Erza was asleep in his arms. She wasn't heavy, but it made him uncomfortable how she was leaning against his chest, grinning slightly as she slept against it. He had a random thought as to what she was dreaming about, hopefully not him again. As he reached the dorms, she yawned slightly and woke up, looking around.

"Where are we, Lucy?" She asked quietly. Gray chuckled. She thought he was Lucy.

"Back at the dorms" He told her, deciding to play along for his own entertainment. "Gray and Natsu went to hang out somewhere else." Erza groaned.

"Gah, asshole couldn't even carry me home. dick..." Gray could practically feel his veins popping on his temples, but he elected to ignore it. She was drunk, after all. "Lucy, I have something to tell you..." Gray looked down at her as they climbed the stairs.

"Yes, what is it Erza?" He asked. Erza hiccuped.

"Gray and I aren't actually dating." She croaked, shifting where she was resting her head slightly. "He's just using me to get Juvia off his back" Using. Gray didn't see it like that. She was helping him, he was not using her. Although he could see how it could be taken that way.

"No," He pretended to be shocked as he opened her door and threw her on her bed, inspecting her quietly. She really was beautiful in that dress. "I never had any clue." Erza nodded viciously.

"It's true," She murmured. "But guess what?"

"What?" Erza sat up a little and gestured for him to come closer with her index finger. He sat done next to her and waited. The stench of the wine was making him sick.

"Some...*Hic*... times I like to pretend he's not using me," Gray looked at her curiously.

"Of course, in front of the others." Gray replied, which earned a head shake from Erza.

"No, I mean sometimes I act like we actually are dating. Like it isn't an act" Gray felt his dinner begin to fly around his throat.

"Huh?" He asked. which earned a grin from her.

"I think it's because I've felt so weird around him lately." Erza rambled. "Maybe I love him, I dunno"

Love.

LOVE

Gray felt himself freezing up. _She's drunk. _He reminded himself._ She's saying shit she doesn't mean...I hope. _Gray didn't know what to say, until he remembered he was supposed to be Lucy.

"I think you need sleep, Erza" Gray said flatly, and Erza nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too. I wonder if I'll dream about him again tonight. That'd be nice..." Erza lay back and immediatedly fell asleep. Gray just at there, staring at her. Had she meant what she said? Was that the feeling Gray had been feeling for all this time? He hoped not. His intention had not been an actual girlfriend, just a fake one to get Juvia away from him.

* * *

><p>Gray hadn't gotten any sleep that night. he'd tossed and turned all night thinking about what Erza had said. He couldn't shake how sincere she'd sounded, even completely wasted. He sighed and played with his fingers. What was he going to do?<p>

"Hey lover boy" Gray looked up to find Natsu smiling at him. "You look tired. Have an exciting night?"

"You have no idea" Gray replied. Natsu sat across from him. "Natsu, can I tell you something?"

"Depends. Do I care?" Gray glared at him, which earned him a shrug. Gray sat in silence, until he met Natsu's gaze.

"Last night, when I walked, or rather carried, Erza back home, she started saying some interesting stuff." Natsu's gaze lit up.

"Oh! Oh! What kind of stuff! Dirty secrets? Because Laxus told me she reads..."

"Damn it Natsu shut up!" Gray shouted. "Can you be serious for one fucking second and _TRY _to help me?" Natsu calmed down, and watched Gray impatiently, before nodding quietly. "She told me... or thought she was telling Lucy... That we aren't actually dating"

"And?" Natsu asked, looking confused. "You already know that. Shit, it was your idea" Gray nodded.

"I know, but then she started telling me all this shit. Like how she acted like it wasn't an act sometimes."

"For everyone else, yeah" Natsu said.

"That's what I said." Gray replied. "But she told me she meant not for anyone else, she acts like we are actually dating just because she can." Natsu was silent, which honestly surprised Gray. "Then she went on to say... she might love me" Natsu's eyes widened.

"So... I should've told you what I was going to say after all?" Natsu asked. Gray was beyond the ability to get mad. "Because, this sounds like it's about to get serious"

"What do I do?" Gray asked weakly, trying his best not to realize who he was asking for help.

"Do you love her?" Such a simple question had not occurred to Gray until Natsu asked. Gray stared at the table between them.

"huh?" Was all Gray could manage.

"I asked you loved her. I mean, I know she was wasted, but alcohol is often referred to as the liquid truth." Natsu shrugged. "Or so, people tell me." Gray didn't know how to reply to that. Erza was great and all, but he wasn't sure if he'd go that far.

"I... don't know" Gray finally said.

"Then I don't know what you what from me." Natsu stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if Lucy has found a job yet. When we come back, I expect you two to either be together for real, or everyone knows the truth. Bye, Gray" Gray waved absentmindedly to his pink haired friend. Natsu's words were stuck in his head.

_"Do you love her?"_

_"Alcohol is often referred to as the liquid truth"_

_"Oh! Oh! What kind of stuff! Dirty secrets? Because Laxus told me she reads..."_

Gray shook his head. What the hell was he thinking. Erza was just drunk, she didn't mean that.

_ I hope. _

**I know interaction between the actual couple has been very nonexistent lately, but that'll be fixed a review!**


	9. Can't Do It Anymore

**Sorry for the hiatus. Between my sword art online fic getting written, and not knowing where to go next, I was a little slow updating. Enjoy!**

Gray was reluctant to go and see Erza at her room at the dorms after last time he was there, and the time before. So he sat there, in silence, trying to piece together an intelligent sounding thing to say to her once she arrived. The fact it was so difficult only made it harder for him to think. All he could think about was the face Erza had been making when she told him. Rather, the lack of a face she was making. She had seemed so content and happy with herself, and it only worried Gray further. What the hell was he going to do? Natsu's little pep talk hadn't helped either. All that succeeded in telling him was he had to ask her. He practically had a heart attack when she came in, and they made eye contact.

"Gray" She said flatly, rubbing her head. "I'm getting really tired of waking up with a hangover."

"you too?" Gray asked slowly, trying to remember the little talk he'd given himself. He could do this, totally, yeah. She nodded.

"Are you sure that we have to keep this up?" She asked wearily. "I mean, surely she's gotten the point."

"I don't think she'll get the point until she's moved on from me." He replied. "I'm not sure she'll leave me alone if we break up" Erza only sighed in response, and that left them in an awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for Gray. He was pretty sure Erza was just exhausted, and that only discouraged him further. He couldn't just sit here, though.

"I have a question" She spoke up, shaking Gray out of his thoughts He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why does everyone have to act so weird around us?" She asked. "I mean, it can't be they've never seen people in a relationship" Gray was glad to have a topic to talk about.

"I guess because it's fun to mock people" Gray replied. "That or their just jealous" Erza laughed a little, and Gray felt his heart twist.

"I suppose" There was silence. Gray wasn't sure what to say. "Hey, are you alright? You're really quiet"

"Can we take a walk?" Gray asked suddenly, surprised he had the balls to suggest such a thing.

"Why?" Erza asked, making a confused face.

"I need to talk to you"

"Talk to me, I'm right here"

"Preferably away from the others." Gray couldn't help but feel this was a bad idea. He couldn't talk to her with other people in the immediate vicinity, what made him think walking around with her would help him any? She didn't object, so they got up and left the guild hall. They were silent as that wandered the streets, not going anywhere in particular. Gray scrambled to find his voice, but Erza found her's first.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?" She asked. Gray gulped. here we go.

"Well, last night when I was carrying you home..."

"You carried me home?"

"Yeah" Gray took note of the red tint on her face, but elected t ignore it, partially for his own benefit. "And when I got you there, you started saying some stuff."

"Please tell me I didn't describe a part of any of my books to you" She whispered, and Gray managed to chuckle.

"Nah, nothing that disgusting" He replied, which allowed her to breath a sigh of relief. "But you did say some stuff about, well..."

"What?" Gray was struggling to say anything. How delicately could he out this without getting castrated? He was about to come out with it when Erza cursed and grabbed his hand.

"Juvia" She hissed. Gray would've been grateful for the save if it had been anybody else. The bluenette seemed to get a little depressed uponn seeing them.

"Hello, Erza-san" Juvia said, and met Gray's gaze. "Gray-sam...san" Gray felt bad for her, but he had more pressing matters. Mainly, how badly his hand was sweating. Erza waved at the girl with her free hand, using the other to make Gray feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, Juvia" Erza greeted, a huge fake smile on her face. How are you?"

"Juvia is okay, Erza-san" Juvia replied. "Just... a little tired."

"Why is that?" Gray asked. Juvia flinched visibly at his voice, and it only intensified Gray's guilt.

"Juvia spent all night redecorating her room." She replied. "It was a very... stressful task for Juvia to do alone"

"I would've helped you" Gray said. He'd been looking for a reason to escape Erza the night before. Gray noted how both girls paled, and Juvia panicked slightly.

"T-that is nice of you too say, Gray-san, but Juvia knows you had a date that night"

"Yeah well, the princess over here passed out from all the wine she drank, so I had to carry her home, so I could've helped"

"The girl said she didn't need help, Gray" Erza said in a stern voice all of the sudden. "Leave her be" Gray didn't have a clue why hey were so protective of this subject, but he wasn't going to press it, especially after Erza used that tone. All was quie until Juvia smiled weakly.

"Well," She said. "Erza-san and Gray-san must be busy, so Juvia will leave you too it" She began to walk away, and Gray almost reached out to grab her, if only to prevent him from being alone with Erza. Erza immediately let go of Gray's hand an sighed.

"That was close" She said frankly.

"Close from what?" Gray asked.

"Me punching you in the face for saying you'd help her redecorate." Gray wasn't about to ask, he didn't want to know. "Anyway, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Gray flinched.

"Well, uh..." Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Last night, you kinda...um..."

"Spit it out, Gray, I'm too hungover for this"

"Yous said you like to pretend that we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend" Gray blurted out, watching her face turn the color of her hair. She stuttered for a moment, before she laughed awkwardly.

"Well I was drunk, Gray, what the hell are you taking it so seriously for?" She said quickly, turning away from him, "I mean seriously, you know what I'm like when I'm drunk"

"You usually extremely violent" Gray replied. "Why do you think I'm taking this so seriously?" Erza flinched.

"Well...I was still drunk, so take it with a grain of salt" She replied, beginning to walk away. "Now, I have to go"

"Where?"

"Nowhere you need to know about, Fullbuster" Gray watched as she walked away. Was it just him, or was she swaying her hips?

* * *

><p>Erza needed to get far away from Gray,as soon as possible. She didn't need this kind of stress in her life. Sh already had to deal with being the only mature person in the guild, coupled with being the one blamed when every and all things went wrong. Now she had to worry about why Gray made her feel this way. Mavis, she couldn't do this. She was about to kick her door in when she heard a ripping sound coming from Juvia's room. M<em>avis, I'm going to regret this... <em>Erza walked over to Juvia's door and knocked, waiting quietly, contemplating what the hell she was doing. The door opened slowly, and a tearful Juvia stood there.

"E-Erza-san, what are yo doing here?" Erza smiled, or at least did her best to try.

"Need any help? Gray had to go somewhere" She hoped that was a good enough excuse. Juvia sniffled.

"I-I suppose..." Erza entered. Juvia had been telling the truth, but it was far more violent then Erza had been expecting. The statues were missing their heads. The wallpaper had been ripped off the wall in a hurry, and her bed sheets sprawled all over.

"You're certainly...serious about this" Erza managed. Juvia sniffled again.

"Juvia doesn't feel right with all the memorabilia of Gray-san, so she is getting rid of it." Erza felt guilty, partially because she knew the relationship Juvia was fretting wasn't real.

"Right..." Erza was silent for a minute, trying to block out Juvia's crying.

"E-Erza-san?" Erza turned back to the crying bluenette. "Can you... promise Juvia something?" Erza felt compelled too, seeing as the girl was crying.

"Sure, what is it?" Juvia sniffle again.

"Can you... m-make sure Gray-san stays happy?" Erza felt her heart snap. Juvia just... Juvia just wanted Gray-sama to be happy!" Juvia collapsed to her knees, finally beginning to sob "It's all Juvia ever wanted, really!" Erza felt terrible _I can't o this... sorry Gray._

"Juvia, get up" Juvia looked up at Erza, looking confused. "And sit on your bed, you'll need to be for this one." Was she really going too? Yes, Erza couldn't stand you see anyone, especially someone as sweet as Juvia, sobbing over this. Juvia did as she was told, and waited patiently, occasionally wiping her eyes and cursing herself for breaking down. Erza sighed.

"Don't get mad, or anything" Erza said carefully. "This is quite a ridiculous thing to say, so I won't blame you for not believing me"

"W-what do you mean, Erza-san?" Juvia asked quietly. Erza looked at the floor.

"Gray and I...we aren't actually dating"

**Hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review!**


	10. Gray's Meltdown

**Sorry for that cliffhanger last chapter, but the suspense is half the fun ;)**

Erza waited for Juvia to process her words, fearing what the overemotional rain woman was going to do. Erza had a few ideas, mainly getting extremely angry or extremely sad, but Erza had to wait. Juvia was just sitting in confused silence.

"What?" Juvia finally asked, voice cracking slightly. Erza sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm not Gray's girlfriend, Juvia" Erza said slowly, trying to say it without saying why. She was more than certain if she knew Gray's true motives behind the whole relationship, she'd be beyond reasoning. Erza wasn't sure what would happen, but she wasn't pulling the pin on that grenade.

"J-Juvia doesn't understand," Juvia replied, staring at Erza, glaring holes in the scarlet haired woman's head. "You and Gray-sama... aren't dating?" Erza shook her head.

"It's all a big joke" Erza said quickly, thinking on her feet. "Gray said it was one big joke, so I went with it" Juvia didn't look any better. In fact, she looked worse.

"All those times you kissed and held hands?" She asked.

"A big show" Erza replied.

"All those things you said to each other?"

"Lies"

"When Gray was naked outside your room?" Erza noticed the lack of the honorific, that worried her slightly.

"He was drunk wandering the streets, so I took him to my room. He spilled beer in my bed, so he got soaked in it and stripped. I had a shower only five minutes before" Erza waited for another question, but noticed the change in Juvia's demeanor. She was no longer crying or looking depressed. She had her fists clenched and she was shaking slightly. Erza gulped.

"Why did Erza do it?" She hissed quietly, and the tone she was using off put Erza slightly.

"Uh..." Erza didn't realize prior to Juvia's question she had no excuse for why she did what she did. She'd lied about Gray's true intention, now she had no excuse for herself. "I, uh..." Juvia looked up to glare at Erza, and that only made Erza feel worse.

"Is Erza trying to tell Juvia..." Juvia began, voice laced with malice. "That Erza and Gray have been playing a cruel joke on Juvia?" Erza felt sweat drip down her forehead.

"Well, when you say it that way, it sounds pretty-"

"Juvia thinks Erza should leave now" Erza looked at Juvia carefully, who glared back. "Because Juvia fears her actions should Erza stay any longer"

"Right, yeah" Erza said, nodding quickly and speeding out of Juvia's room. She sighed in relief when she realized the rain woman wasn't chasing her. She had to tell Gray what had happened, if she didn't Juvia sure as hell would.

* * *

><p>Gray was having a pretty good day. He hadn't been plagued by his confusion about Erza, or feeling shitty for lying to Juvia. He'd slept great, eaten great, and was in a gnerally good mood. Of course, that dwindled away quickly when he saw Erza walk in with a frightened expression on her face as she sped towards him.<p>

"We have a problem" She whispered quickly, looking rather rushed.

"Slow down, Erza" Gray replied, stretching slightly. "Tell me what-"

"I told Juvia" Gray almost fell off the bench he was sitting on.

"You what?!" Gray demanded, standing up and getting in her face. "You _told _her? How much?"

"Everything?" Gray's eyes widened.

"Everything?" He asked weakly. Erza nodded.

"Everything"

"Well... what did she do?"

"She told me to leave before she did something she'd regret"

"... I'm dead, aren't I?"

"I think so, I'm sorry..."

"GRAY FULLBUSTER YOU LYING ASSHOLE!" Gray flinched slightly as he looked over Erza's shoulder, finding nothing but the women in question. Juvia stormed towards him, grinding her teeth. Gray smiled weakly.

"Hey, Juvia, what's u-" Gray was cut off as Juvia slapped him as hard as she could, getting everyone's attention. "Ow" Juvia was seething with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Juvia shouted, " DID YOU REALLY FIND THIS JOKE THAT FUCKING FUNNY?!"

"Joke?" Gray choked as everyone turned to watch the drama unfold. Juvia wasn't even speaking in third person, you could tell she was completely pissed. "What joke?"

"ERZA TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" Juvia screamed hysterically. "THAT YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS ONE BIG FUCKING JOKE!"

"J-joke?" Gray managed, turning to look at Erza slightly, who gave him the impression she hadn't told Juvia everything. "Juvia, it wasn't a..."

"SO NOW YOUR GOING TO LIE RIGHT TO MY FACE WHEN YOUR FUCKING PARTNER IN CRIME ALREADY SOLD YOU OUT?!" Juvia slapped him again, and then again. Gray was getting angry now. He didn't need this right now.

"You want too know the fucking truth, Juvia?!" Gray shouted.

"I know the truth already!"

"No you don't! Cause Erza lied to protect me!"

"Protect you?! From what?!"

"From you, you psychotic creeper!" Gray shouted, pushing her back slightly if for nothing more to look physically dominant. "I asked Erza to do this for me to get you too leave me alone! I can't live with a shadow over my shoulder scaring everyone away!" Juvia looked confused.

"What are you.."

"Juvia, I asked her to pretend to date me so that you'd fuck off! I was at the end of my rope with you! I wouldn't have had such a problem with your thing for me if you weren't so fucking obsessed with me!" Juvia looked hurt,but Gray didn't care. He'd never felt so free. "I've asked you too leave me alone, I've said I'm not interested, but you can't take a fucking hint! Then, you even got Lyon in on it so that I'd get jealous! I...I just..." Gray looked around at the drama they were creating. He was certainly causing a scene. He was finally say what he'd always wanted too, though, so that was good. Juvia was crying now, and Gray felt terrible it didn't bother him all that much. He was far to stressed out right now.

"So that's how you feel, Gray?" Juvia whimpered. "You can't stand my presence?"

"Not when your hanging off of me going..." Gray cleared his thought, doing a horrible Juvia impression. "Gray-sama, oh Gray-sama, have dinner with me and lets have a million kids! Love rival, get away from my Gray-sama! He's mine, even though you're not remotely interested anyway!" Gray glared at Juvia. "I think I understand perfectly how Edolas Juvia feels. We're one in the same, me and her." Juvia began to sob, and Gray was still to angry to care.

"Fine!" She shouted. "Then you won't ever see me again!" Juvia ran away out of the guild, and Gray realized the awkward moment he'd just created. He turned too look at everyone, and saw 'partner in crime' standing there, her hands cupped over her mouth.

"Sorry," Gray muttered. "This is my fault." Gray noticed Lisanna walking up to him. Before he could say anything, she slapped him. Mirajane came next. All the girls, minus Erza, were lining up to slap him.

"Hold on a sec, ladies!" Gray heard Laxus shout. "Gray isn't wrong here,"

"He's an asshole, Laxus!" Cana shouted.

"However true that may be, we all know how creepy Juvia is" Gray watched as Laxus' statement made everyone pause. "We've all seen Gray turn her down multiple times. If this is anyone's fault, it's Juvia's."

"Agreed" Gajeel said, and Gray was bewildered that of everyone taking his side, it was the iron dragon slayer. "Juvia must've pushed Ice Stripper to his limit. I may be her friend, but that also means I know how bad it is"

"Your siding with him, Gajeel?" Levy asked, completely astonished, and Gajeel nodded. Although the men in the guild were slowly taking Gray's side, Cana, Evergreen, Kinana, Lisanna, Mira, Levy, Bisca, Laki, even Wendy, all of them got a turn to slap him. Some came back for seconds. Gray stood there and let them, he knew he deserved it. Once it was over, Gray sat down and sighed. Erza was still standing there, looking shocked. "What?" He asked her, rubbing his cheeks.

"I... shouldn't have told her" Erza managed, sounding incredibly guilty. Gray sighed.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Gray replied. "Considering what I imagined would happened, I got off pretty easy." There was silence, Gray knew the whole guild was staring at him. All the girls were at least. Al the guys seemed rather pissed at the current state of affairs. "Stop feeling guilty, Erza. I roped you into this, it's my fault"

"Oh, come off it. I'm just as to blame as you" Erza replied, sitting down next to her. "Juvia just started crying and telling me to make sure you were happy... I couldn't do it, Gray, you didn't see her" Gray nodded.

"I think we started an inner guild war" He said flatly, gesturing towards everyone bickering with each other.

"Let's hope it blows over" Erza replied.

* * *

><p>The war hadn't blown over. If anything, it had gotten worse. All of the guys sat on one side of the guild with Gray and Erza, because they agreed with him and took his side. All the girls, on the other hand, thought Gray was the biggest asshole since Loke trying to get a date and sat on the other side. Juvia hadn't shown up since it happened, and Gray was trying to force down the feeling of guilt. This wasn't his fault, it was Juvia's. She hadn't taken the hint when the going was good, now she had to deal with it the hard way. Gray sighed. This was absolutely ridiculous. He was about to get another beer when he saw Lucy approaching him, and flinched at the murderous expression on her face.<p>

"Lucy, wa-" Slapped, again. Gray had been expecting that. He turned back too look at Lucy, who looked rather miffed. "I see you've heard"

"Are you kidding me, Gray?" She demanded. "The whole town knows about Gray's meltdown" Gray flinched at her harsh tone. "Who did you think you were kidding?"

"You were fooled, weren't you?" He asked with a small grin, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Sorry, just trying to not die by your whip" He picked up his new bottle of beer and put it in his mouth

"You need to talk to her" Gray choked on his drink. He stared at her, bewildered.

"What?" He managed.

"Talk. To. Her." Lucy repeated. "You're lucky I'm even trying to help, Gray, everyone told me not too"

"All the girls, you mean"

"Same thing. Point is, you need to apologize"

"For what? Telling it how it is?"

"No, for hurting her feelings!" Gray hadn't thought of it that way. " No one's seen Juvia in a week, and it's your fault."

"She can't take a hint, it isn't my fault."

"No, but it is your fault she's heartbroken and thinks the one man she's ever loved can't stand it when she's in the same room as him" Gray flinched. Leave it to Lucy to make him feel bad.

"What ever" Lucy sighed at his response.

"Seriously Gray, if you don't fix this, your just digging yourself a bigger hole then you're already in" With that, Lucy left him to ponder her words. Was she right, was he to blame for this?

_nah, can't be._

**Oh, plot twist! I actually love this chapter, just because it opens up the second half of the story. Yes, the whole fake relationship was a plot point, and it did it's job. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	11. Apologizing

** Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!**

Gray wished he could stop getting such filthy looks from his guild mates when he walked in, or rather, the pissed of half of them. It wasn't his fault Juvia had yet to show up, she needed to suck it up and deal with it. Even if she said he'd never see her again...bah, he couldn't dwell on it. He sat down in his usual skulking corner, and stared at the wall. Why was this bothering him so much? Juvia had it coming, he couldn't comprehend why he was so upset she hadn't shown up yet.

"Hey, Ice Stripper" Gray turned to find Gajeel standing behind him ,arms crossed.

"Hey Gajeel, what's up?" Gajeel sat down next to Gray, and silence fell over them. Gray wasn't really sure what to say, it was a long shot to say he and Gajeel were friends.

"I wanted to talk to you about Juvia" Gray moaned.

"As with everyone else"

"Yeah." More silence. Gray was sick and tired of people, especially the ladies, telling him he needed to apologize. Gajeel sighed. "I'm not sayin' this is your fault, cause it ain't, but you should go and talk to her about it." Gray sighed.

"Did Levy put you up to this?" Gray asked, slightly irritated. "Because frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of people telling me to do that"

"No, I'm telling you, Shrimp had nothin to do with it." Gajeel replied, setting a beer down in front of Gray. "I may not seem like I care for her, but she's like my sister"

"Then why did you side with me when shit hit the fan?"

"Cause it doesn't matter if she's like my sister, it's still her fault for not taking her chance to leave you alone when you were all polite about it. Although, you coulda been a bit less angry when you dropped it on her." Gray sighed.

"I know. It's just, you know what it's like to be ignored for so long?" Gajeel shook his head. "Juvia just doesn't get it. I've told her a million times. It's not even that I don't like her as a friend, either, it's just she doesn't understand I'm not interested." Gajeel nodded his head understandingly.

"Kinda like Shrimp and her lapdogs, then" Gray looked over at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Shrimp and her lapdogs" Gajeel repeated. "They like her that way, she doesn't like them that way." Cause she likes you. Gray thought to himself.

"Yeah, like that I suppose" Gray replied.

"But, the difference is Shrimp doesn't crush them in front of everybody"

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Gajeel laughed, and Gray couldn't help but smile a little.

"Your's, honestly." He replied. "But I do think you should go and talk to Juvia. If for nothing more then too apologize, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do" Gray took a sip of his beer contemplatively. "I might just do that" Gajeel clapped him on the back.

"I'm not sayin you should do it quickly, but the faster the better" Gray nodded, and Gajeel got up to go and pick a fight with Nastu, leaving Gray to wonder what he was going to do. Gajeel made a good point, but Gray was still pretty miffed. He sighed, knowing he was acting like a child. Fuck it. He growled, standing up to leave. _I'll be the bigger man, even if I don't want to be._

* * *

><p>Gray knocked on Juvia's door and waited impatiently.<p>

"Juvia?" He called. "Are you in there?" He knocked again. "Juvia? Come on girl open the door." He tried again, but still got no response. He knocked a fourth time, and this time he heard a sniffle from inside. "Juvia? Please I'm trying to apologize." The door opened ever so slightly, and Gray felt his heartstrings twinge a little bit. She looked horrible. Her makeup was running, it looked as if she hadn't eaten or slept in days, and she was still crying.

"What?" She asked hollowly, and Gray did his best to smile.

"Can I come in?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because Juvia said so"

"Why did Juvia say so?"

"Because Juvia doesn't wish to speak to Gray"

"Gray wishes to speak to Juvia"

"No"

"Yes" Gray could do this all day if he had too. Now that he'd seen the extent of the damage he'd done to her, he felt terrible. He wanted to apologize, even if she didn't accept his apology, he had to try. Juvia sighed.

"If Gray wishes to speak to Juvia, Gray can do it here"

"Gray wishes to enter and speak to Juvia"

"Gray..."

"Juvia..." She sighed and opened the door a little bit for Gray to enter, and he did. The room wasn't what Gray was expecting, although he had expected his face plastered everywhere, so he couldn't lie that it was a pleasant surprise. Juvia sat down on the edge of her bed and Gray sat next to her, which made her shift as far away as she could.

"Now, what did Gray wish to talk about?" Gray sighed and played with his hands.

"I wanted to apologize for those things I said." He replied, turning to look at her. "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry." Juvia shook her head quietly.

"Gray doesn't have to apologize for being right." She told him. "Juvia didn't realize up until he spoke to her in such a way she was not wanted around. Juvia will not bother Gray anymore." Gray sighed.

"For the love of Mavis, Juvia" Gray growled. "I want you around, I do. It's just, I don't want you hanging off my every word, trying to convince me to go out with you, you know?" Juvia remained quiet, and Gray, ever so slightly, moved closer to her. "You're are my friend, don't forget."

"B-but Gray and Juvia had a big fight...Juvia thought Gray wouldn't want her around anymore..." Gray snorted.

"I fight with Natsu and Erza all the time" Gray noticed it was a mistake to say the redheads name when Juvia flinched, but he continued. "I still consider them my friends, my family. Did you think that courtesy didn't extend to you or something?" Juvia sighed.

"Juvia just...Juvia just..." She sighed again, and wrapped her hands together tightly. "Juvia hasn't had a lot of interaction with people prior to Fairy Tail" Gray remained silent as she played with her hands. "And Juvia... Juvia doesn't..." She trailed off, and Gray raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You don't...what?" Juvia pressed her mouth into a thin line and sighed.

"Juvia hasn't...had a lot of experience with men" She finally said. "So when Juvia began having feelings for Gray during their fight when she was in Phantom Lord, Juvia didn't know what to do" Gray felt even worse now. "This is why Juvia gets mad at Lucy-san for being close to Gray, because Juvia...doesn't know any better."

"Juvia..."

"This is why Juvia didn't know any better when Gray turned her down multiple times. Juvia wouldn't..." She wiped her eyes from the tears that formed there. "...No, Juvia couldn't accept Gray's true intentions" Gray shifted closer again. "Juvia is sorry she caused Gray so much trouble, to the point were he had to get a girlfriend for Juvia to see the point." Gray sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to notice how close he had become.

"Juvia, don't be so sorry, this isn't just your fault" He told her. "I should've made an effort to make sure you got the point, and I'm really orry for exploding like I did..."

"Gray's explosion was well deserved."

"No, it wasn't. No one, no matter who they are, deserves to be let down that terribly." Juvia nodded quietly.

"Then, it is both Juvia and Gray's fault?" She asked, and Gray nodded.

"Let's just say not a lot of people at the guild see it that way"

"What does Gray mean?"

"I mean I've been slapped by every girl in the guild, that's what I mean"

"Oh" Juvia giggled slightly. "Juvia is sorry."

"Don't be, I deserved it. I gotta say though, I didn't know Carla could slap so hard" Juvia actually laughed, and Gray felt relieved they'd resolved the matter. Juvia calmed down and looked down at the ground.

"Juvia just...Juvia just wishes someone loved her" She said quietly, and Gray squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't say that" He growled. Juvia chuckled and wiped her eyes again.

"No, not like...Romantically, Juvia meant."

"Oh. What about Lyon?"

"Lyon is too much like Gray-san, Juvia would be uncomfortable with it"

"Ah" Silence befell them again, and Gray tapped her on the shoulder. "Don;t be all unhappy about it, I'm sure there is someone out there who loves you" Juvia looked hopeful.

"Does Gray-san really think so?" She asked, and he nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're an amazing person. Just, don't get all obsessed and creepy about it, alright? That could hurt your chances." Juvia nodded and smiled weakly, holding out her arms. Gray was reluctant, but he hugged her, squeezing her comfortingly. Juvia did so as well. "Now, how about we go back to the guild and you can tell everyone you're okay?" Juvia nodded against his shoulder.

"Will Gray come with Juvia?"

"I don't know, They may not forgive me"

"Juvia will not allow the girls to hurt Gray, she will say it is her fault."

"But it's both our faults"

"But the anger and the slapping is Juvia's and she will not allow them to do so again" Gray nodded weakly.

"Alright, let's go"

Gray stood outside the guild as Juvia paced back and forth.

"What should Juvia say?" She asked. Gray shrugged.

"This was your idea, you think of something" Juvia sighed.

"Juvia will walk in and apologize, and when people ask what happened, Gray will walk in, alright? We'll both take the blame"

"Alright" Juvia sighed, and walked into the guild. "Hello, Everyone!" Gray heard her call happily. "Juvia is back now!"

"Juvia!" He heard everyone shout happily.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked.

"Y-yes!" Juvia said.

"What happened? You wouldn't talk to anyone!" Cana said with a grin. Juvia sighed.

"Well..." Gray knew that was his cue, so he took a deep breath and turned the corner, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, everyone" He said, causing more than one look of shock.

"Gray?"

"What the hell?"

"Gray helped her?" Juvia chuckled quietly.

"Gray-san came to apologize to Juvia, and they sorted things out" Juvia told them smiling weakly. Gray waited for someone, anyone, to sat something.

"Apologizing is MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"Yeah, Gray's a good guy" Laxus agreed.

"Ha! Gray caved! You owe me 400 jewel Natsu!" Lucy jeered.

"Dammit, Gray! Why the hell are you such a bitch!?" Gray couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Fairy Tail sure could rebound from something fast. Gray sat through all the girls apologizing to him, albeit they still hated his guts, but he was glad they forgave him. He was about to get a beer when Erza approached him.

"That was a really sweet thing you did, Gray" She said with a smile. "You didn't have too, but you still did"

"Yeah, well, I would've felt terrible if I didn't. The guilt was eating me alive" Erza nodded.

"Yeah, but still. I'm glad you went to talk to her." Erza did the strangest thing after that. She walked past Gray and planted a kiss on his cheek. Nothing to write home about, but Gray was still taken aback by it. She patted him on the back and left him standing there wondering what the hell had just happened.

_I really should've just said I was gay. This whole fake girlfriend thing was me all sorts of fucked up._

Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!


	12. Girl Talk

**Sorry for the wait guys, but stuff has been happening! I hate to use this as my excuse for not updating, but this is the least popular of my three current fics, so sometimes they get priority updating over this one. I haven't forgotten you guys though, don't worry! This is a shorter chapter, I know, but at least it's an update, right?**

Erza was seriously regretting agreeing to help Gray, because it had gotten her nothing but trouble. First, everyone bothered her about them being together, then, when Gray and Juvia had their little screaming fight Erza became public enemy number two, behind the naked wonder himself. Now that everything had returned to normal, Erza found herself still being asked why she had done it for him seeing as, although they had forgiven him, all the women in the guild still hated Gray's guts. Erza usually responded with pity or being slightly creeped out by Juvia's room decor when they had spoken the same morning the fake relationship began. Erza was almost missing being Gray's fake girlfriend, it certainly gave her an immense amount of acting practice, something her friends constantly said she needed. Erza couldn't imagine why though. She was an amazing actor. Erza was busying herself currently by sitting by herself, a few hours after after Gray and Juvia's whole forgiveness show in front of everybody. It had been rather nice of Gray to go to such lengths to apologize, especially after all that he said during their fight. Erza sigh,ed tracing a small circle on the side of her mug. Why had she kissed Gray on the cheek? Mavis only knew. She'd been told such a gesture was a show of kindness or gratitude, yet Erza felt Lucy had lied just a little bit. Reprimanding the blonde could, as Erza saw Juvia approaching.

"Hello, Erza-san" Juvia said quietly, playing with the fabric of her shirt. Erza nodded.

"Juvia" She replied, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Was there... something you needed, or...?" Erza trailed off, waiting for the bluenette to reply. Juvia sighed.

"Juvia just wanted to apologize for forcing Erza-san to such drastic measures" Juvia finally said. "Juvia should have seen Gray's true intentions sooner" Erza smiled weakly.

"It's alright Juvia. I'm sorry too"

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have done it in the first place" _For more reasons than just destroying your heart. _Erza finished mentally. She knew perfectly well Gray's little plan had changed their friendship drastically, and Erza wasn't especially fond of the turning in her stomach at the thought of him. "It was wrong of me too do something like that to a friend." Juvia chuckled as she sat down next to Erza.

"It's alright, Erza-san did it for a friend" Juvia told her, "Juvia thinks that they cancel each other out" Erza nodded quietly. She, although feeling glad Juvia wasn't particularly angry at her, still wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't still mad"

"...Juvia was never really mad, just..." Juvia stopped, playing with her hands. "Upset"

"I can understand that." Erza remained quiet for a moment. "After all, you do love him." Juvia flinched, and for a moment Erza worried she'd said the wrong thing.

"Juvia thinks she still love him, Erza-san" Juvia whispered quietly. "But Juvia knows he'd never return her feelings" Erza sighed.

"How do you know that?"

"Gray told Juvia" Erza hadn't been expecting that. Gray had told Juvia straight up he'd never like her the way she liked him. Although Erza could see the ice creation wizard doing so, it seemed a little harsh.

"Now," Erza replied, smiling as the water wizard looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Juvia asked, and Erza turned to her.

"I mean Gray doesn't like you like that now" Erza replied. "I'm sure once you two get past the whole creepy stalking part that he may see you in a different light. Just..." Erza trailed off at Juvia's hopeful look, not really sure what to say. She felt bad getting the girls hopes up, but she'd started talking, she couldn't stop now. "Don't be all creepy about it. Gray must've made his point that he doesn't like that." Juvia nodded, and smiled as she clenched her fists, a determined look on her face.

"Erza-san is right!" She said confidently. "Juvia will make Gray-san see how amazing she is!" Erza laughed, a sound she'd not truly heard for quite some time. She did her best to ignore the pain in her abdomen as she looked at Juvia. "Can...Juvia ask Erza-san a question?" Erza shrugged.

"I suppose. What is it?" Juvia looked a little uncomfortable, and Erza ran through a list of questions, pondering just what the water wizard wished to ask her. Finally, Juvia sighed.

"Juvia wishes to know how it felt to kiss Gray-san" Erza felt her cheeks heat up as she stared at the curious bluenette. Why in the name of Hades' would she want to know that? Erza stuttered profusely as Juvia watched from her seat.

"Ahhh..."

"Is Erza-san okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine, just..."

"What?" Erza put her hand on her forehead as she leaned against the table. How could she put this without making herself Juvia's new love rival? That was certainly a pain in the ass Erza didn't need. She sighed, best to just come out with it.

"Between you and me" Erza told the bluenette. "Gray's actually a pretty good kisser" Juvia ogled Erza, making her feel a little bit strange. "Even if his lips are a little cold at first, you'll get used to it. Not to mention soft..."

"...Juvia's hear enough, thank you Erza-san" Erza blushed even more furiously upon realizing her little escapade. Perhaps she'd said that the wrong way. "Juvia has to ask though..."

"Yes?"

"Is Gray-san a better kisser than Jellal-san?" Erza wondered how much redder her face could get. Probably not much, seeing as she'd never been so embarrassed in her entire life. She couldn't even think straight as the blue haired man flashed through her vision.

"W-why would you want to know that?" Erza managed weakly. Juvia shrugged.

"During their last visit, Juvia heard Cobra-san and Angel-san cracking jokes at something Jellal-san was thinking about..." Erza stared at her incredulously, not daring to ask what the invasive Dragon Slayer of Crime Sociere had heard in Jellal's head.

"Juvia..."

"And Juvia heard something about kisses..."

"Juvia..."

"And how Jellal-san wanted to give more to Erza-san..."

"Juvia..."

"Then about where on Erza-san's body Jellal-san wished to place these kisses..." Erza clamped a hand over Juvia's mouth, glaring at her as Juvia stared back with wide eyes.

"Not another word, got it?" Erza asked in a deathly low tone. "When I let go of you, you will laugh at a joke I made and excuse yourself, alright?" Juvia nodded her head rapidly, and Juvia let out a high pitched, clearly fake, laugh.

"You're so funny, Erza-san!" Juvia said loudly. "Juvia will never know how you do it. Juvia has to go now" Erza nodded weakly as she downed the rest of her beer. Juvia swiftly left the redhead to her own thoughts, images of the Crime Sociere wizard and ice wizard swam around in her brain. Juvia had to open her mouth about Jellal, didn't she? Erza sighed. She knew she had feeling for Jellal, but this whole situation had her mind swimming with different emotions.

_Mavis damn you and your stupid plan, Gray. Now I don't know what or who I love anymore._

**It was a short update, I know, but hopefully you guys appreciate one anyway. I will definitely try my best to update regularly, hope you all stay around! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


End file.
